


Rough day, Agent Rumlow?

by Playcalling (Mocking_point)



Series: While the fight's over, the war isn't. [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Playcalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to Brock Rumlow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough day, Agent Rumlow?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossbones Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789550) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> Takes place right after CA:CW and right before 3x20 of AoS.

"Well Rumlow? You're certainly in it this time." He thought to himself. 

He was in a horribly lit room with a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Also hanging from the ceiling? Him. By his wrists. He looked up and saw both his wrists chained to the ceiling with a two foot bar between them, keeping them apart. Shit. Now he couldn't even do that thumb trick that Garrett showed him. He was stuck there for the foreseeable future. 

"Looks like you've had a rough day, Agent Rumlow." A voice sounded out as he was looking at the chains. 

Rumlow froze as he heard the voice. Not every day you're reintroduced to someone who you watched die. He shouldn't be surprised the slippery old bastard survived. Although the bigger surprise happened when the second dead man walked in. Nick Fury, Phil Coulson and a Hispanic woman carrying a file walked in the room. She was glaring (she was untrained. Interesting?) at him with a look a straight venom. She handed Fury the file. 

"You're lucky the Maximoff girl was able to separate you and the blast. Barely. Else you'd be looking much worse off." He said handing the file back to Coulson. 

He didn't understand how his plan went wrong. He studied Rogers' crew for months. He knew the extent of the witch's powers. She should've been able to contain that blast easily. Allowing him to escape. But she screwed it up. The last thing he remembered was the searing pain in his chest, even worst than the helacarriers. Then flying across the plaza as his vest blew up the building. It was supposed to be a distraction enough to get the hell out of their. Now he'd be known as the man who killed how many people? There would be no where left in the world to hide.

But think about that brought something else up. Why the hell didn't he feel anything? He saw two of his ribs while he was still conscious. There's no way he wouldn't be feeling it. Come to thing about it he could see out his left eye and hear out his left ear better than he had in a few years. 

"Tell me?" Coulson said handling Rumlow's functioning gauntlet. "Where'd you get tech like this?"

"Why?" Rumlow laughed. "Your boy Fitz cream in his pants when he saw'em?"

At both men's uneasy glare he continued. "Oh yeah. That's right. I know all 'bout your little team. Did my research. The Calvary. Fitz. Little Simmons girl, - what I would do to that piece of ass if I got my hands on it- and that Earthquake chick. Skye? Daisy?"

Coulson sighed but otherwise looked unamused. "The gauntlets, Agent Rumlow?"

"It was an engineer in Cleveland. His name is Phineas Mason." Rumlow said. It was the guy's own fault that Rumlow gave him up. He promised that the gauntlets would kill a super soldier. Should've kept up his end of the bargain. 

"I should thank you Fury. Them bein' based on your designs and all." And at Coulson's face he said "What? He didn't tell you? He wanted su'tin 'to keep Rogers in check 'just in case'" he finished with air quotes. 

If this angered Phil he didn't show it. He just went back to reading the file. Rumlow decided to test out a theory. He grabbed both chains and yanked down ripping them from the ceiling. A lot of drywall came down with the chains as Rumlow looked up with a wolves grin. Fury had given him a super soldier serum. He looked down at his bare chest and saw it more defined than ever before and realized he healed completely. 

"What is this? CENTIPEDE? Extremis? Super Soldier? All of the above?" Brock said, cocky. 

"You were right, sir." Coulson said. "He is sharper than he looks."

"And you're deader than you look!" Rumlow said, as he whipped the chain at the two men. A normal man doing thing would hurt like hell as a beat case scenario. A super soldier? He'd probably slice them in half. Then it felt like he had been hit by a fret train. He was on his back sliding cross the floor. He could hear a very loud swish when he was done. 

"Adelante. He querido golpear a alguien durante toda la semana." The woman called out. 

Coulson put his hand on hers. "You'll get your chance Elena. Just wait." Despite the fact he was whispering Rumlow could now hear him across the room. 

"Well I've seen everything I wanted to see." Coulson said speaking normally now. "I'll brief General Talbot on what we talked about. 

"Sir. Ms. Rodriguez, I'll see you back on base." Coulson said as he walked out. 

"Alright. Anyone gonna tell me what's going on here?" Rumlow asked annoyed. 

Fury clicked a small device in his hand lighting the rest of a huge hangar. Four beds held identical red heads all hooked up to machines. Next to her was a woman with a pixie cut in a green liquid, all her veins glowing orange. Finally Blonsky was in a containment pod similar to what they kept Barnes in. 

"Well Agent Rumlow, you're here so we can talk about the Thunderbolts Initiative." Fury said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rumlow sighed. "You and your fuckin' initiatives"


End file.
